Scrotty
Scrotty is a minor character in Banjo-Tooie. She is the mother of the three Styracosaurus children, whom she lives with in a cave in Terrydactyland. Her family has recently and unexpectedly entered a state of utter pandemonium, and Scrotty is beside herself. In order to receive a Jiggy from her, the duo must restore her family to how they were before disaster struck. Specifically, she requires their help to resize Scrit, who was shrunk somehow and his current size (Scrotty views him as too small to be a "proper dinosaur"), heal Scrat, and rescue Scrut, who stole her purse and ran away from home. After her family is back to normal, she rewards the duo with a Jiggy, which she acquired from tromping on an Unga Bunga. Kazooie asks if they can get another Jiggy after all of the work they did, but Scrotty says no. Not too surprisingly, considering the size of her children, she is enormous, even larger than Banjo when he's turned into a Daddy T-Rex. When you enter Scrotty's house, you will notice that a Cursed Beehive is also in the house. You may have to destroy it, especially if you are Mumbo Jumbo. Scrotty also serves as the Silo icon for the Wasteland, likely due to the fact that the entrance to Terrydactyland closely resembles her head. Quotes *'Scrotty:' Go away. Leave Scrotty alone. *'Kazooie:' Well, if that's how you greet visitors... *'Banjo: '''Why are you so sad? *'Scrotty:' My family isn't keeping too well... *'Kazooie:' Now you've done it, Banjo. Just wait until you hear all the problems she wants us to fix... *'Scrotty: Look at my eldest, Scrat. He's very sickly and needs a doctor urgently. *'''Kazooie: Which doctor? *'Scrotty:' I don't care. Any doctor will do. I've heard there's a crazy shaman that lives on the Cliff Top who might help. Scrit here was out walking one day and came back this size. Now he's too small to be a proper dinosaur. Scrut has gone missing. She took some money from my purse and headed off to the train station. *'Kazooie:' So many problems... I told you so, Banjo... *'Banjo:' We'll see what we can do. *'Scrotty:' Wonderful! It's nice to know not every character in this game is bad. *Thanks for returning my lost child. She'll be cleaning out our cave for the next month as punishment. *Thanks for healing my sick child. That'll teach him not to wash his claws before dinner. *Thanks for beefing up my small child. Perhaps he'll find a girlfriend now. *I can't thank you enough! Please accept this shiny thing I acquired when I trod on one of those Unga Bungas. *'Kazooie:' We worked really hard for you. Any chance of another Jiggy? *'Scrotty:' No. *'Kazooie: '''Fair enough. *'Mumbo '''(if he gets the Jiggy): Mumbo pass shiny thing on to bear and bird. Gallery File:Scrotty Model.png|The Scrotty model. Scrotty.png|In-game render Scrotty Speaking.gif|Scrotty speaking|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scrotty_Speaking.gif Scrotty Blinking.gif|Scrotty blinking|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scrotty_Blinking.png See also *Scrit *Scrat *Scrut Category:Styracosaur Family Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Dinosaurs Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Allies